


Girls Like Flowers

by summerdayghost



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, That's it, Wooing, in that the last 10 seconds didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Harley's attempt at asking Tatsu out from behind bars.





	

There must have been twenty different breeds of flower inside the vase that had mysteriously appeared on Tatsu's coffee table. The arrangement seemed entirely random. Most of the flowers seemed to be violets but only by a slim margin. There were galdiolis with lunarias. Camellias rested between mimosas and gardenias. Asters, pansies, and forsythias were bunched together. There was a single Venus flytrap next to a viscaria and a zinnia.

There was a note written in pencil underneath the vase that read, "Wasn't sure what flowers you liked so I got them all. See you next Tuesday <3 Harley"

Tatsu sighed. Harley must have made a friend with a guard. Either that or her outside connections were stronger than they believe. Both weren't very good things.

She remembered a few days back when Harley had asked from behind her bars what Tatsu's favorite type of flower was. Tatsu hadn't said anything thinking it was pointless small talk.

It was apparent now that the question was vital to some sort of plan.

Wait. What did she mean by "See you next Tuesday"?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while falling asleep. At least I edited it while totally awake.
> 
> Yes I did take the language of flowers into consideration. Am I going to tell you what each flower means? Of course not.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
